1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to hybrid transmissions for wheeled motor vehicles, and more particularly to the hybrid transmissions of a type that facilitates the work for assembling parts of a differential speed change unit in a housing of the transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the hybrid transmissions of the above-mentioned type is shown in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2000-014081.
That is, the hybrid transmission of this publication comprises generally a differential speed change unit and a two-rotor type motor/generator unit which are coaxially arranged on a common axis and installed in a common housing. Upon mounting on a vehicle, the transmission is positioned beside an engine in such a manner that the speed change unit is placed between the motor/generator unit and the engine. The engine is operatively connected to given parts of the speed change unit from one axial end of the speed change unit and the motor/generator unit is operatively connected to given parts of the speed change unit from the other axial end of the speed change unit. That is, inner and outer rotors of the motor/generator unit, which are concentrically arranged on the common axis, are connected to the given parts of the speed change unit through inner rotor shaft and outer rotor shaft, respectively. The outer rotor shaft is actually in the shape of a cylindrical hollow structure and concentrically disposed about the inner rotor shaft. Furthermore, in the known transmission, a wiring of electromagnets of the motor/generator unit is led and exposed to the outside of the housing from an axial end of the housing that is away from the engine.